winxclubfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Ameliaguardianfairy/Chapter 2 (Specialits meet Amelia): Story of Amelia: the guardian fairy
The girls arrive at the magix mall Tecna: ok so timmy, riven, mirta,and helia are your most recent rsvp's. Bloom: any replies yet from Sky Tecna: if there were any I would have said them bloom. Bloom: ok Amelia: well i'm gonna go check out the east wing mall adios. Now the whole Chimera thing would have happened Now it is at the beach Stella: musa your hair is so cute Musa: thanks did you get a dress Stella: yes very beautiful Layla: can we see it Stella; Ok All of the girls: wow you look so beautiful. Stella: thanks but I really wanted a different dress Bloom: stella Amelia's here, You are having a princess ball, and your parenst are getting back together what can be better A voice: if we were here girls turn around and see the guys are there. girls run to there guys and are happy Layla to Amelia: you are finally back Amelia: sorry there was a big mess in the mall and i had to help clean up. guys turn around and see Amelia. their eyes are big and bug eyes (minus brandon and Sky) Amelia: I see you didn't tell them about me. the guys turn there heads to last person in the line which is Sky Sky: yeah ummmm sorry but i didn't think it was important Brandon: you could have told them Sky: you could have you have known her all your life Brandon: i'm not close to her like you are to her Amelia: i take it you didn't tell them about our older sister and cousin either Sky: not really Amelia: you are an idiot. Timmy: i'm confused Riven: yeah dude what is going on Amelia: hi sorry he is being an idiot over there. I am Sky's older sister Amelia, Princess of Eraklyon. Riven: how come you haven't tols us you have an older sister? Amelia: He is an idiot that is why duh. all of the guys and girls start laughing besides blom and sky. Helia: wait you have known brandon to. Amelia: well he is my brothers squire so yeah and he used to have Brandon: don't you dare say it Amelia: a crush on me now everyone laughs including brandon Brandon: i was like five, Amelia: you were like twelve everyone laughs. Brandon: ok haha. let me intro.. Amelia: i have got it. Timmy Helia and Riven. Riven: yep that is right. Amelia: well i am smart and a powerful fairy. Never underestamate me. Brandon:ooohhh burn Timmy: what kind of fairy are you any way Amelia: you will find out soon enough. then everyone besides layla and amelia laugh and start hangign out. Layla and Amelia notice the oceans acting strange. Bloom: lets go gir- Layla: amelia and I got it Bloom. Layla and Amelia transform. Amelia's fairy outfit is a sea foam green strapless gress with a slit skirt, yellow ballet sandala, pinkish redish bangles, ice blue drop earrings, hair pulled back into a purple pnoy tail with and a green headband, big ice blue wings. Tecna: Holy crap you are a guard guard guard Amelia: yes a guardian fairy Timmy: i thought i would never live to see one alive. Layla: should we use charmix. Amelia: heck yeah amelia's charmix is a ice crystal pin with a rainbow one outside of it, and the Eraklyon seel on her waist. Amelia: get everyone out of the water. evryone is out besides the one girl. Layla: we forgot her Amelia: ill freeze the ocean but it will only work for a few seconds then you get out of it asap. amelia freezes it and then she gets the girls. ocena breaks ffree and amelia brings girl to land. Layla: i have to go home and see what is happening. Girls: bye Layla. Sky: what do we do next? Amelia comes over and slaps him in the ehad Amelia: did you really have to ask that?Ameliaguardianfairy 14:28, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Category:Blog posts